Kel's big adventure
by Siqoni
Summary: Kella was an average girl, well at least before she Accedentaly found her way through the mirror, her journey into the 4th kingdom had started after a simple accident, breaking the mirror
1. Kella

Kella, more know as Kel, had spent her day wandering around Central park. The sun was setting and she started to head home. Wandering through the usual batch of trees of the trail, she noticed a blue-ish light. Kel being curious walked over to the light. At that moment a line from a movie came in, 'Don't go towards the light.' Kel heard a chirp and turned around, a crow in front of her she stepped back through the light.

Coming through into A different room, Like a storage room, she noticed a man standing in there. Quietly she snuck behind some of the items, mainly the mirror that was behind her when she walked through. Not a moment to soon, two people had came running through.

"I never ment to steal those delicious fish, and the chicken." A man had said, the women with him looked at him.

"Its ok, I understand, I guess we shall stay here." The women replied. Kel notice the baby She held, had a tail. Woundering were she was Kel tripped knocking the mirror to the side, shattering. The guard, the man, and the women looked at Kel.  
"Oh my gosh, Im soooooo sorry." Kel said forget about the tail. The women looked at the mirror.  
"Now how are we to get back." The women said quietly. Then looking back at Kel. "How did you get here?' She asked.  
"The Mirror, I accidently walked through, Im so sorry." Kel slightly bowed when she said sorry. Kel's brown shoulder length hair covered her cheeks as she bowed. When she stood straight up her eyes let the unknown people know she was scared, and sorry.  
"I am Virgina." The women said polietly. "This is wolf." She nodded toward the male she came with, "and our baby is Tony." "Im still really sorry, Oh my name is Kella but most people call me Kel." Kel replied.  
"Well, Kel, we are going to have to tell King Wendell about this." Wolf said, mainly to Virgina.  
"Excuse me, but who is this King Wendell?" Kel asked.  
Virgina and Wolf had explained their best about the nine kingdoms and their journey. Kel listened, she smiled. "So this place is basically like a fairy tell land?" Kel said.  
"Sorta." Virgina said. They walked into a hallway and down the hall. The guard showed them to King Wendells room, were he was now. "But An'tony," Kel heard from inside the room, "I need to find an appropriate Queen for my land." The man said before Virgina knocked on the door.  
"King Wendell?" Virgina said, the door opened to reveal two men, one An'tony who she knew as Virgina's dad, and one she could easily reconize by the cloathes as King Wendell. "Virgina!" The man she reconized as An'tony embraced his daughter. Then he and the king noticed Kel. Kel looked at her feet, not wanting to see their expressions. "Who is she?" Antony asked. "Im sorry." Kel said, "Im Kella, and well i acidentaly came in, then, I... well.... broke the mirror." She said.  
"OH NO THE MIRROR IS BROKE?" An'tony yelled. Kel flinched. "Dad, it was an accident." Virgina said. "Well, I guess we have another guest, I will ask the servant to prepare a room for you." King Wendell said. Kel nodded. "Supper will be ready soon." He told them all and walked off. Kel wandered into a study room and sat down. Thinking about what happened today she sighed and sorted her thoughts out, not noticing the King had walked in. Once kel was done thinking she relized the king was in there. "Oh im sorry your Highness, am I not supposed to be here?" Kel stood up as fast as she could. "No, Its ok." King Wendell said. Kel smiled.  
"Im sorry, I really have no clue how to adress you or anything, being from the 10th Kingdom." Kel thanked Virgina and Wolf for explaining about everything.  
"Well You can call me Wendell, for starters." King Wendell smiled at her. "What shall I call you?" He asked.  
Kel smiled, she liked his smile, he looked just like she thought kings would look like. "Im Kel." She bowed a little. "Let me show you to your room." Wendell said. After being dropped off at her room Kel looked into a mirror. Her shoulder length brown hair tied in a pony tail with her bangs hanging down. She looked at her green eyes, smiling. Her black bell bottoms fit comfetably, and her Camo shirt was baggy and loose. Kel looked at the bed and noticed a blue dress. Kel frowned, thinking that she would rather wear pants. She put on the dress, noticing it fit just right, when Virgina came in. SHe had a dress similar to Kel's.  
"Hello." Kel smiled at virgina.  
After a few days of staying in the palacfe Kel had come to really like Wendell. They were close friends, though Kel had started to like him more then a friend, but she hid her feelings. Learning that Wendell was looking for a princess bride, she knew all the princess' across the kingdoms would come and try to win his heart. The first Princess arrived: Princes Cathra of the 2nd Kingdom. She hated Kel, just for the purpose of Kel being the kings friend. He had turned her down and she left the kingdom. Then came the Princess of the 7th kingdom. Her name was Lily, and she Was a bit so nice and generous, Wendell had turned her down as well. Then the rest of the Princess showed up. The dinner table got fuller and Fuller. "Kel." She heard Wendell say outside her room. "May I come in?" He asked.  
"Sure." She smiled as the King came in. "Whats the matter?" She asked.  
"I just can't find a good princess, their all just weird." He sighed. "I need your help." He looked at her.  
"Well, I think Marie, princess of the 1st kingdom is nice." Kel smiled. Really she didn't want to say that, but it was true, and well Kel probably was only a friend to Wendell. "I wounder if their will ever be a Princess for the 10th kingdom." She mumbled.  
"Well, the 10th kingdom doesn't really know about all this, and Virgina turned the spot down." Wendell said.  
"Oh......." Kel said. She smiled, "But think about Marie." Kel skipped out of the room, glad she was back in her pants again.


	2. The Note

ÿþ  A f t e r   K e l   l e f t   t h e   K i n g   w i t h   h e r   t h o u g h t s   s h e   w e n t   o u t s i d e   t o   t h i n k .   " I f   t h e y   c a l l   w e r e   I   c a m e   f r o m   t h e   t e n t h   k i n g d o m   t h e n   t h e r e   s h o u l d   b e   a   q u e e n ,   k i n g ,   p r i n c e   o r   p p r i n c e s s   r i g h t ?   M a y b e   t h e   p r e s e d e n t   c a n   b e   k i n g ,   n o ,   h e   w o u l d   j u s t   s t a r t   a   w a r   a n d   t r y   t o   t a k e   o v e r   t h e   o t h e r   k i n g d o m s . '   K e l   t o l d   h e r s e l f .   T h e n   h e r   t h o u g h t s   w a n d e r e d   b a c k   t o   W e n d e l l .   ' I   r e a l l y   l i k e   w e n d e l l ,   b u t   r e a l l y   h e   d e s e a r v e s   a   n i c e   p r i n c e s s   l i k e   M a r i e .   I m   g l a d   M a r i e   i s   m y   f r i e n d . '   K e l   s i g h e d .             K i n g   W e n d e l l   s a t   o n   K e l s   b e d ,   h a d   j u s t   w a t c h e d   h e r   s k i p   o u t   w i t h   t h e   l a s t   w o r d   o f   h e r   t h o u g h t s .   ' M a r i e ,   b u t   s h e   i s n ' t   a s   n i c e   a s   K e l ,   s h e   d o e s n ' t   r e a l l y   t a k e   c h a r g e   l i k e   K e l . . .   W h y   a m   I   c o m p a i r i n g   h e r   w i t h   K e l . "   T h e   k i n g   s t o o d   u p   a n d   w e n t   t o   h i s   r o o m .   ' M a r i e   i s   n i c e ,   m a y b e   I   w i l l   t r y   a n o t h e r   d a t e   w i t h   h e r . '   W e n d e l l   t h o u g h t   a s   h e r   s a t   i n   a   c h a i r   a t   h i s   d e s k .           K e l   s a t   a t   a   t r e e   l o o k i n g   a t   t h e   s u n s e t .   T h e   P r i n c e   o f   t h e   F i r s t   K i n g d o m   s a t   n e x t   t o   h e r .   S h e   d i d n ' t   r e a l l y   k n o w   t h e   p r i n c e   v e r y   w e l l ,   s h e   k n e w   h i s   n a m e   w a s   C a s p a r .   S h e   w a i t e d   t i l l   h e   s a i d   s o m e t h i n g ,   s t i l l   w a t c h i n g   t h e   s u n s e t .   S h e   w a s   g l a d   h e r   l e f t   h e r   a   f e w   i n c h e s   o f   r o o m .       " H e l l o   L a d y   K e l l a . "   H e   f i n a l l y   s a i d .       " H e l l o   P r i n c e   C a s p a r . "   K e l   t u r n e d   t o   h i m .   " P l e a s e   j u s t   c a l l   m e   K e l . "   S h e   s m i l e d .       " O k ,   K e l ,   y o u   m a y   c a l l   m e   C a s p a r . "   T h e   p r i n c e   s m i l e d   b a c k   t o   h e r .         K e l   t a l k e d   w i t h   t h e   p r i n c e .   H e   s e e m e d   n i c e ,   a n d   v e r y   r o m a n t i c .   B u t   s t i l l   h e   w a s n ' t   h e r   t y p e   a n d   s h e   w a s n ' t   a   p r i n c e s s ,   s u r e l y   t h a y   w e r e   f r i e n d s .   K e l   c o u l d   m a k e   f r i e n d s   o u t   o f   a n y o n e .   S h e   h a d   o n l y   o n e   r e a l   e n e m y ,   C a t h r a ,   b u t   s h e   n e e d   n o t   w o r r y   a b o u t   h e r   a n y m o r e   s i n c e   K i n g   W e n d e l l   m a d e   h e r   l e a v e ,   w e l l   a f t e r   C a t h r a   t h r e a t e n e d   K e l .         " W e l l ,   P r i n c e   C a s p a r ,   I   m u s t   g o   t o   m y   r o o m   f o r   t h e   n i g h t . "   K e l   s t o o d   a n d   p o l i e t l y   b o w e d .       " M a y   I   w a l k   y o u   t o   y o u r   r o o m ? "   T h e   p r i n c e   a s k e d .   K e l   l o o k e d   i n   h i s   e y e s ,   t h e y   w e r e   a   b l u e ,   s h e   l o v e d   b l u e   e y e s .   H e   h a d   b l a c k   h a i r   m u c h   L i k e   w e n d e l l s   b u t   b l a c k .   H e   h a d   b r i g h t   b l u e   e y e s ,   a n d   h e   w a s   f i t .   K e l   s m i l e d .       " S u r e . "   S h e   s a i d .   T h e y   w a l k e d   t o   h e r   r o o m   t a l k i n g   a b o u t   t r o l l s ,   f a i r y s ,   d r a w f s   a n d   g i a n t s .   " B y e . "   S h e   s a i d   a s   s h e   r e t i r e d   i n t o   h e r   r o o m .           W e n d e l l   l o o k e d   o u t   h i s   w i n d o w   t o   s e e   P r i n c e   C a s p a r   a n d   K e l   s i t t i n g   o n   t h e   g r o u n d   t a l k i n g .   H e   w o u n d e r e d   w h a t   t h e y   w e r e   t a l k i n g   a b o u t .   F o r   s o m e   s t r a n g e   r e a s o n ,   h e   w i s h e d   h i m s e l f   t o   b e   i n   t h e   P r i n c e ' s   s p o t .   ' I   s u r e l y   d o n ' t   l i k e   K e l .   S h e s   j u s t   m y   f r i e n d . '   H e   t o l d   h i m s e l f .   J e   r e a l l y   d i d n ' t   k n o w   h e   r e a l l y   l o v e d   K e l   o r   h e   k n e w   b u t   k e p t   i t   s e c r e t .           T h e   n e x t   d a y   K e l   s a t   a t   b r e a k f a s t   n e x t   t o   A n ' t o n y ,   a n d   a c r o s s   f r o m   V i r g i n a .   T h e   P r i n c e ' s   a n d   P r i n c e s s '   s a t   c l o s e r   t o   W e n d e l l ,   s i n c e   t h e y   w e r e   R o y a l   g u e s t s .   A f t e r   b r e a k f a s t   K e l   w a t c h e d   M a r i e   a n d   W e n d e l l   h e a d   o f f   o n   t h e i r   d a t e .   K e l   t h e n   w e n t   t o   t h e   c o u r t   y a r d   a n d   s a t   o n   a   b e n c h .   G e t t i n g   t i r e d   o f   s t a r i n g   a t   t h e   f o u n t a i n ,   s h e ,   v e r y   u n l a d y   l i k e ,   l a i d   o n   t h e   g r o u n d   a n d   w a t c h e d   t h e   c l o u d s .   ' B i r d ,   F i s h ,   s w o r d ,   b u n n y . "   S h e   t h o u g h t   n a m e i n g   w h a t   t h e   c l o u d s   l o o k e d   l i k e .   P r i n c e   C a s p a r   l e a n e d   o v e r   h e r   b l o c k i n g   h e r   v e i w   o f   t h e   s k y s .         " M o r n i n g ,   p e t a l . "   H e   s a i d .   K e l   i g n o r e d   t h e   p e t a l   p a r t .       " G u t e n   T a g . "   S h e   r e p l i e d ,   c o n f u s i n g   h i m .   " G o o d   M o r n i n g . "   S h e   t r a n s l a t e d .   T o d a y   h e   w o r e   p a l e   b l u e .         " O h . "   H e   s m i l e d   a t   h e r .   " T h e   K i n g   a n d   P r i n c e s s   j u s t   c a m e   b a c k . "         " R e a l l y ? "   S h e   s a i d .   S h e   m u s t   h a v e   b e e n   t h e r e   a   f e w   h o u r s .       " Y u p .   S e e m s   l i k e   i t   w e n t   f a i r l y   w e l l . "   H e   s a i d ,   K e l   h e l d   b a c k   a   f r o w n .       " H o w   n i c e . "   K e l   g o t   u p .   " M a y b e   I   s h o u l d   g o   a s k   o n e   o f   t h e m   h o w   i t   w e n t . "   K e l   s m i l e d .   S h e   w a l k e d   o f f   h u m m i n g   t o   J u s t   l o s e   i t   b y   E m i n e m .   B y   t h e   t i m e   s h e   f i n i s h e d   h u m m i n g   s h e   w a s   o u t s i d e   K i n g   W e n d e l l ' s   r o o m .   S h e   k n o c k e d   o n   t h e   d o o r .           W e n d e l l   h a d   o p e n e d   t h e   d o o r ,   n o t i c i n g   K e l .   H e   s m i l e d ,   h i s   h e a r t   b e a t   w e n t   u p .   H e r   S h o u l d e r   l e n g t h   h a i r   s e e m e d   m o r e   b e a u t i f u l ,   s h e   l o o k e d   g r e a t   i n   t h e   W h i t e   d r e s s   s h e   w o r e .   H e r   l o v e l y   g r e e n   e y e s   l o o k i n g   a t   h i m .         " H e y   W e n d e l l . "   S h e   s a i d   f o l l o w i n g   h i m   i n t o   h i s   r o o m .   " H o w   w a s   y o u r   d a t e . "       H e   w a n t e d   t o   s a y   i t   w a s   t e r i b l e ,   M a r i e   w a s   a l l   o v e r   h i m   a n d   s h e   w a s   t a l k i n g   t h e   w h o l e   t i m e ,   h e   b a r e l y   g o t   i n   o n e   s e n t a n c e ,   b u t   h i s   m o u t h   l i e d   a n d   s a i d ,   " I t   w a s   o k , "   i n s t e a d .   F o r   a   m o m e n t   h e   t h o u g h t   h e   s a w   s a d n e s s   i n   h e r   e y e s ,   b u t   s h e   q u i c k l y   c o v e r e d   i t   w i t h   h a p p i n e s s .         " T h a t s   g r e a t !   I   h o p e   y o u   t w o   h a v e   a   g r e a t   t i m e   t o g e t h e r . "   K e l   s m i l e d .       " N o ,   r e a l l y   I   d o n ' t   t h i n k   s h e   i s   t h e   b e s t   f o r   m e . "   W e n d e l l   b l u r t e d .   K e l   f r o w n e d .       " O h ,   I m   s o r r y . "   S h e   s a i d   q u i e t l y .           ' W a s   W e n d e l l   e v e r   g o i n g   t o   f i n d   s o m e o n e   h e   l i k e d ? '   K e l   t h o u g h t   l o o k i n g   a t   h i m .   H e   l o o k e d   h u r t   t h a t   s h e   s a i d   t h e y   w o u l d   b e   a   g r e a t   c o u p l e .         " I t s   o k . "   W e n d e l l   c a l m e d   d o w n .       " O k . "   K e l   w a s   l o o k i n g   a t   t h e   g r o u n d .   " I   h o p e   y o u   f i n d   t h e   l a d y   o f   y o u r   d r e a m s ,   y o u r   h i g h n e s s . "   K e l   b o w e d   a   b i t   t h e n   l e f t .   S h e   w a l k e d   t o   h e r   r o o m   h o l d i n g   b a c k   t e a r s ,   l o c k i n g   h e r   d o o r .   T h e n   f e l l   o n   h e r   b e d ,   h e a d   i n   h e r   p i l l o w   a n d   c r y e d   s i l e n t l y .   ' I   b e t   h e   w a s   m a d   a t   m e . '   S h e   t h o u g h t .           ' G r e a t . '   W e n d e l l   s c o l d e d   h i m s e l f   i n   h i s   m i n d .   ' Y o u   m a d e   K e l   s a d . '   H e   s i g h e d .   A n ' t o n y   w a l k e d   i n .       " H e l l o   W e n d e l l . "   H e   s a i d .       " H e l l o   A n ' t o n y . "   W e n d e l l   s a i d   r a t h e r   s a d l y .       " W h a t   w r o n g   w i t h   y o u ? "   T o n y   a s k e d .       W e n d e l l   e x p l a i n e d   h i s   f e e l i n g s   t h a t   h e   h a d   f o r   K e l   t o   t o n y ,   t h e n   h e   e x p l a i n   h o w   h e   m u s t   h a v e   m a d e   K e l   s a d ,   a n d   t h a t   s h e   r a n   o u t   o f f   t h e   r o o m .           T h e   n e x t   m o r n i n g   K e l   a v o i d e d   l o o k i n g   a t   t h e   K i n g   d u r i n g   b r e a k f a s t ,   b a r e l y   e a t i n g   a n y t h i n g   b e f o r e   s h e   e x c u s e d   h e r s e l f   a n d   l e f t .   S h e   w a l k e d   o u t s i d e   l o o k i n g   o v e r   t h e   k i n g d o m   W e n d e l l   o w n e d ,   w i s h i n g   s h e   c o u l d   j u s t   g o   h o m e .   S h e   w a n t e d   s o   b a d l y   t o   j u s t   d i s a p p e a r .   ' W h y   d o n ' t   I   j u s t   d i s a p p e a r . '   S h e   h o u g h t .   ' I   c o u l d   t r a v e l   t o   t h e   F i r s t   k i n g d o m   a n d   f i n d   a   g o o d   h o m e   t h e i r . '   K e l   s i g h e d .   S h e   w a l k e d   o f f   t o   h e r   r o o m   a n d   g o t   a   b a g   p a c k e d .   S h e   w r o t e   a   n o t e   a n d   l e f t   i t   o n   h e r   b e d .   S h e   p e a k e d   o u t   i n t o   t h e   h a l l   a n d   q u i k l y   r a n   o u t   t h e   c a s t e l ,   c h e c k i n g   e v e r y   h a l l   b e f o r e   s h e   w e n t   d o w n   i t .   L u c k l y   e v e r y o n e   w a s   s t i l l   a t   b r e a k f a s t .   I n   h e r   b l a c k   p a n t s   a n d   a   s h i r t   s h e   b o r r o w e d   f r o m   V i r g i n a l   a n d   a   b a g   o f   o t h e r   c l o a t h s   a n d   s o m e   s u p p l i e s   s h e   g o t   o n   t h e   h o r s e   W e n d e l l   h a d   g a v e   h e r .         K n o w i n g   t h a t   s o m e o n e   w o u l d   p r o b i b l y   c o m e   l o k i n g   f o r   h e r   s h e   m a d e   s u r e   s h e   t r a v e l   f a s t .   S h e   h e a d e d   s o u t h ,   t o   t h e   f i r s t   K i n g d o m .             W e n d e l l   w a t c h e d   K e l   l e a v e ,   h e   w o u l d   h a v e   l e f t   b u t   h e   c o u l d n ' t   j u s t   l e a v e   h i s   g u e s t s   b e h i n d .   H e   b a r e l y   a t e   t o o .   H e   w a s   t h e   l a s t   p e r s o n   o u t   o f f   t h e   r o o m   a s   e v e r y o n e   l e f t .   H e   h e a d e d   t o w a r d s   K e l ' s   r o o m .   H e   k n o c k e d   o n   t h e   d o o r ,   n o   a n s w e r .   H e   o p e n e d   t h e   d o o r   t o   f i n d   i t   e m p t y ,   e x c e p t   a   n o t e .   H e   r e a d   t h e   n o t e .           D e a r   r e a d e r ,         I m   s o r r y   I   w a s   s u c h   a   b u r d e n   t o   e v e r y o n e .   I   h o p e   n o   o n e   w i l l   c o m e   l o o k   f o r   m e   b e c a u s e   I   a m   p e r f e c t l y   o k ,   a n d   y e s   i   r e a l i z e   n o w   i t   s o u n d s   l i k e   i   w a s   k i d n a p p e d .   O k   i   s h a l l   r e - w o r d   t h a t ,   I   w i l l   h o p e   t h a t   n o   o n e   w i t h   t h a t   t h e   b u r d e n   o f   f i n d i n g   m e ,   b e c a u s e   I   d o n ' t   w a n t   t o   c a u s e   t r o u b l e .   I   r e a l l y   c a n   t a k e   c a r e   o f   m y s e l f .   P l e a s e   t e l l   K i n g   W e n d e l l   m y   a p o l o g i e s   f o r   b e i n g   s o   r u d e ,     a n d   I   a m   g l a d   t o   h a v e   m e t   h i m ,   I   h o p e   o n e   d a y   h e   w i l l   f i n d   a   f a i r   p r i n c e s s   w h o   w i l l   w i n   h i s   h e a r t   o v e r .   T h i s   i s   w e a r   m y   f a v o r i t e   s o n g   w o u l d   w o r k .   I t   t e l l s   h o w   s o r r y   I   a m ,   b u t   i n   m y   n o n - s m a r t n e s s   I   c a n n o t   r e m e m b e r   t h e   w o r d s .   T e l l   V i r g i n a   a n d   W o l f   I m   s o r r y   f o r   b r e a k i n g   t h e   m i r r o r   a n d   I   w i l l   s e n d   w o r d   i f   I   e v e r   f i n d   a n o t h e r   w a y   b a c k .     Y o u r s   t r u e l y ,     K e l l a   A n d r e w s .           W e n d e l l   r e - r e a d   t h e   n o t e .   ' S h e   l e f t ? '   H e   t h o u g h t .   J u s t   a t   t h a t   m o m e n t   a   s e r v a n t   w a l k e d   i n .       " G o   g e t   m y   h o r s e   r e a d y . "   W e n d e l l   s a i d   t o   t h e   s e r v a n t ,   t h e   s e r v a n t   r u s h e d   o u t .   W e n d e l l   w e n t   t o   h i s   r o o m   a n d   g o t   i n t o   h i s   r i d i n g   c l o t h s .   H e   r a n   t o   t h e   s t a l l s   a n d   g o t   o n   h i s   h o r s e ,   k n o w i n g   K e l   w a s   p r o b i b l y   h e a d i n g   S o u t h .   H e   g o t   h i s   h u n t   d o g s   a n d   g a v e   t h e m   K e l s   s m e l l   a n d   t h e   d o g s   g o t   t h e   s e n t   a n d   s t a r t e d   t o   f o l l o w   K e l ' s   p a t h .           K e l   s t o p p e d   i n   a   m e a d o w ,   s h e   l e a d   t h e   h o r s e   t o   a   r i v e r   a n d   l e t   h e r   h o r s e   g e t   a   d r i n k .   K e l   l o o k e d   i n   h e r   b a g ,   s h e   h a d   s o m e   m o n e y ,   s o m e   c l o t h s ,   a n d   s o m e   f o o d .   P r o b i b l y   e n o u g h   f o r   a   f e w   d a y s .   D e e p   i n   t h o u g h t   s h e   n e v e r   h e a r d   a   h o r s e   r i i d e   t o w a r d s   h e r .           W e n d e l l   H a d   f o u n d   K e l   a t   a   r i v e r ,   h e r   h o r s e   d r i n k i n g ,   k e l l   l o o k i n g   t h r o u g h   h e r   b a g   a n d   t h i n k i n g .   H e   s t o p p e d   a   f e w   y a r d s   b e h i n d   s o m e   t r e e s .   K e l   s t a r t e d   t o   p e t   t h e   h o r s e .         " I m   s o r r y   I   b r o u g h t   y o u   i n t o   m y   m e s s . "   S h e   s a i d   t o   t h e   h o r s e .   " A t   l e a s t   y o u   c a n ' t   t e l l   a n y o n e . "   H e   l i s t e n e d   t o   h e r .   " W e n d e l l   w a s   a   g r e a t   g u y . "   K e l   s i g h e d .   " T o   b a d   h e   n e v e r   n o t i c e d   m e   a s   m o r e   t h e n   a   f r i e n d ,   b u t   h e   d o e s   d e s e r v e   s o m e o n e   b e t t e r   t h e n   m e . "   K e l   l a u g h e d   a t   h e r s e l f .   " A   h o r s e ?   I ' m   t a l k i n g   t o   a   h o r s e .           K e l   l o o k e d   i n t o   t h e   r i v e r ,   s h e   h e a r d   s o m e o n e   w a l k   u p   t o   h e r .   S h e   t u r n e d   t o   s e e   a   g r o u p   o f   m e n .   W o u n d e r i n g   i f   s h e   s h o u l d   r u n   s h e   m o u n t e d   h e r   h o r s e .   T h e   m e n   s t o p e d   i n   f r o n t   o f   k e l .       " P r i n c e   C a s p a r   h e r d   t h a t   y o u   l e f t .   A n d   s e n t   u s   t o   c o m e   g e t   y o u . "   K e l   n o t i c e d   t h e   o n e   t h a t   s e e m e d   i n   c h a r g e .       " T e l l   P r i n c e   C a s p a r   T h a t   I   a m   s o r r y   b u t   I   h a v e   y e t   t o   f i n d   w h e r e   I   w i l l   b e l o n g .   T e l l   h i m   n o t   t o   w o r r y   a b o u t   m e   a n d   t h a t   I   s e n d   h i m   l u c k   f o r   t h e   f u t u r e . "   K e l   s a i d .   T h e   m e n   d i d n ' t   l e a v e .     " W e   w e r e   t o l d   t h a t   w e   h a d   t o   b r i n g   y o u   b a c k   t o   t h e   C a s t l e   u n h u r t . "   T h e   m e n   s a i d   a g a i n . 


End file.
